Episode 4953 (3 November 2014)
Synopsis Dot stares at a grinning Nick. Meanwhile, Charlie and Yvonne wait for Nick in a café, oblivious. Yvonne’s keen to leave Walford. Charlie refuses, adamant that he wants to be there for his baby. Yvonne thinksCharlie will ruin his son’s life like Nick ruined his. Meanwhile, Nick tells Dot of the jewellery store robbery; he claims it was Charlie’s idea to fake his death, insisting he and Yvonne are bad people. Dot learns Charlie’s not really a policeman and sadly realises he’s truly his father’s son. In the café, Charlie refuses to run when he’s finally putting roots down somewhere. Yvonne grows suspicious and worries the police will be waiting at Dot’s. At Dot’s house, Nick continues to blame Charlie. Dot’s shocked when Nick informs her Charlie took a cut from the robbery. Nick lies he’s already seen Charlie and wanted some time alone with Dot. Dot knows Nick’s spinning her a line and insists she’ll never trust him again. Nick informs Dot he’s now going by the alias Reg Cox. He claims he came back from Spain for his ma and makes a seemingly heartfelt apology. Yvonne and Charlie arrive; Yvonne and Nick immediately lay into each other. Nick jeers Dot knows everything Charlie’s done, while Yvonne hotly defends her son. Dot silences their bickering and demands to speak to Charlie alone. Charlie admits it was his idea to fake Nick’s death for both his parents’ sake. Charlie reveals Nick used to hit Yvonne yet she always takes him back, and he didn’t care how Nick’s death would affect Dot because Nick portrayed her as a monster – he never expected to love Dot. Suspicious, Dot thinks Charlie’s buttering her up like Nick. Charlie admits he’s really a care home caretaker, and the policewoman that visited Dot with him was a colleague. Charlie explains Nick needed to get away as he was being pressured into more robberies and the police were closing in. Dot’s stunned to learn Les Coker was in on the scam - the body in Nick’s coffin was from the funeral parlour, and his ‘ashes’ weren’t human. Devastated, Dot can’t believe Charlie could be so cruel. Left alone, Nick goads that Yvonne still wants him, which she hotly denies. Meanwhile, Dot demands to know who else knows. Charlie admits Ronnie does too. Dot questions him about the robbery money. Shamefaced, Charlie admits he took a cut to buy his car. Head whirling, Dot wants to be left alone to think. As they wait, Nick insists Charlie should’ve paid him. Charlie reveals Phil was behind the holdall full of paper. Nick suggests maybe Charlie wants him around and jeers that if Dot calls the police he’ll blame Charlie and claim he’s just been away on holiday. Dot sits mulling things over, torn. Yvonne’s pressuring Charlie to flee when Dot interrupts - she’s made a decision. A bleary eyed Fatboy comes downstairs, roused by their shouting. Dot intercepts him. Fatboy apologises for getting drunk – he’s just pleased Dot’s finally happy again. Dot sends Fatboy back to bed. Later, she returns to the Cottons clutching the lily dug up from the Square. She thinks Charlie’s really a good man deep down for admitting he took a cut from the robbery money. Dot’s thankful Nick’s alive but sadly admits she can’t have everything – if Nick comes back from the dead Charlie will go to prison and she’ll lose what she’s only just found. A heartbroken Dot hands Nick the lily – Nick Cotton must stay dead. Abi dashes home with Lauren pursuing her, brandishing the mask. Lauren can’t believe Abi would deliberately terrify her, and thinks it’s been Abi following her all along. Abi scoffs - the person following Lauren is a man. Abi rages Lauren treats her like a child and she’s sick of suffering for Lauren’s mistakes. Lauren laughs. Apoplectic, Abi grabs Lauren and dunks her head into the apple bobbing bucket, demanding to be taken seriously. Lauren struggles, and eventually wrenches free, dripping wet and gasping for air. She turns to find Abi curled in a ball, sobbing. After drying off, Lauren admits Abi’s right and agrees her drinking is to blame for Abi’s poor A level grades. Abi feels no-one notices her. Lauren soothes that Abi will go to University eventually. Max returns with Emma, worried after hearing from Whitney that Lauren was followed; Abi forces Lauren to admit the strange car appeared again and she fears it’s Lucy’s murderer. Later, Emma calls DS Bryant and demands to see him. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes